


The goodest boy.

by pterodactyl_in_the_chest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, i like dogs, sumo's the true hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactyl_in_the_chest/pseuds/pterodactyl_in_the_chest
Summary: Sumo was getting tired of his oblivious owners.





	The goodest boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i did... a thing (sry 4 me bad english)

 

 

Sumo liked Connor from the start.

Sure, the dude smelt weird, had a really loud artificially sounding heartbeat and wore even stupider clothes than Hank (Sumo always thought that was impossible; but it seemed as if all two-legged creatures read _impossible_ without the actual _‘im’_ ).

But hey, Connor broke a window to save Hank, and even though that was completely idiotic, it was also kinda sweet — reminded Sumo of that one time when he broke the bedroom door as a pup so that Hank wouldn’t have to be alone at night. Now Sumo was infinitely glad that there was another someone (with opposed thumbs even!) to have his human’s back. Not many people could handle Hank’s sharp edges and heavy words that gradually became worse and worse after Cole’s bedroom became empty.

By ‘not that many’ Sumo meant exactly zero. So when he saw Connor carrying Hank to the bathroom and ignoring every single insult that’s been thrown at him, Sumo decided that they definitely were going to keep him (Hank obviously didn’t get a say in the matter; his human was busy enough being a living mess).

Sumo started planning.

—

First thing first, was getting Connor attached to Sumo. Hank was important, yes, but also almost unbearable to be around at best, so there needed to be another way to make Connor come over frequently.

Easy. Sumo was _irresistible._ The charming personality ran in his blood, in his _family,_ and couldn’t be erased even after a decade spent with Hank.

«Lieutenant, I think Sumo likes me,» Connor said one day, sitting on a couch, his lap full of soft fur and possibly drool (Sumo didn’t actually drool, he just... got distracted sometimes and forgot to close his mouth).

Sumo snorted. Of course he liked Connor, how could he not? He gave the best petting and was never annoyed when Sumo wanted to lick any part of his face. Connor may’ve been an android, whatever that meant, but his hands were incredibly warm and nice and caring. Just like his smile. And eyes. Anyways, Connor was so not _not_ likable, it was kinda sad that he wasn’t a dog, even though sometimes Hank called Connor a ‘dumb loyal poodle’ (which was completely wrong and rude, in Sumo’s opinion: Connor looked more like a corgi).

«Yeah?» Hank spoke from the kitchen, probably getting beer or whatever (Connor hid everything heavier than that, which only supported Sumo’s idea about keeping him; opposing thumbs on squeaky glass worked much better than teeth). Soon enough, the human returned with a bottle in his hand, actually smiling when he saw Sumo on the couch (or maybe he smiled at Connor; _that_ needed to be studied, because smiling at someone other than Sumo meant _wow_ and possibly _whoa_ ). «You know he’s not letting you go anytime soon, right?»

Sumo raised his head, barking a response. That statement was wrong: he’s _never_ letting Connor go, if he can help it.

«It’s a good thing then that I’m planning on staying.» Connor said it with a smile, burying his fingers in Sumo’s fur and obviously not noticing the way Hank froze for a second. Sumo did, though. So his human also wanted to keep the android, huh ( _wow_ and _whoa_ and _hooray,_ Hank, a good human _)._

Perfect.

He stayed with them till Hank fell asleep on the couch, snoring loud enough to put Sumo to shame. Connor exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, moving a little bit closer.

First part of the plan was a definite success.

—

Secondly, Sumo needed Hank to get attached. Not to him, at this point he was probably a part of Hank, for better or for worse, — to Connor, his nice small smiles and warm hands.

It wasn’t really a surprise that this part was practically completed already.

«He saved my life, you know.» Sumo raised his head, looking at his human. It was one of the nights that they spend alone, without Connor’s constant buzz and Hank’s grumpy responses. Times like this were becoming rare and almost always felt wrong. As if something important was missing. It reminded Sumo of the first couple of months after Cole was gone — not the nights Sumo wanted to return (he was so, so afraid that one day Hank would be gone too). «Not for the first time, actually. Do you think I deserve it, furball?»

Sumo got up and walked over to the couch, putting his head on Hank’s lap and whining softly. Usually Hank would push him away, something about too much saliva and getting clothes dirty. Now he just put his hand on Sumo’s head, his small gesture of needing support.

And Sumo was always ready to provide. He couldn’t tell his dumb amazing human how much he deserved any other way. Hank understood, judging from his weak smile.

«Yeah, yeah, I get it, you think I deserve the world, probably because I shared shawarma with you earlier,» Sumo growled softly in disagreement (which wasn’t really a disagreement, Hank did deserve the world for that; just that he also deserved the world and more for everything else). «Where did I even find both of you?»

Their shared silence was interrupted by a phone, vibrating somewhere deep inside the couch. Hank groaned, already getting up but still not picking up the call that went to voice mail. Instead he let Connor’s message carry through the room, loud on the speakers (which made Sumo realize how _lonely_  their house was without that voice in the room).

«Sorry big guy, apparently I’ve got bad people to catch and crimes to solve. Can’t really let Connor worry too much, our window just got repaired.» Hank leaned down, petting Sumo one last time. «Be a good dog, will ya?»

Sumo barked, watching the car disappear into misty evening. He wondered if Hank noticed how softer his features got when he was calling Connor back. Knowing the human, the answer was probably no, but that wasn’t really a big deal.

It was Sumo’s mission, after all, to help them figure things out.

—

The third part of Sumo’s plan consisted of Connor getting attached to Hank. Sumo had no idea how androids experienced feelings, so he needed something big and important for confrontation.

He never expected just _how_ big and important things would get.

Sumo knew that something was wrong when neither Hank nor Connor had returned at the usual time. He knew that paperwork or an urgent case could be a cause for the delay, Hank trying to catch up with the department and prove himself again, and Connor staying by his side, always. He knew that logically but his heart kept beating at the wrong pace as he stared at the door handle, waiting for it to be turned, _any moment now._

He didn’t move for a couple of hours, ignoring the hungry rumblings in his stomach and the lovely sleep in the corners of his eyes, until he heard familiar steps outside. Sumo almost bashed his head into the door, relief washing over his body, before he froze at the spot again.

Familiar sounds of shoes, perfectly kept, heels new, yes. Connor.

_Hank?_

Sumo listened. And listened. Why was nobody coming in and _where was Hank, why couldn’t he smell him, hear him?_

He started to whine when the handle turned, Connor coming in and immediately finding Sumo with his eyes.

«I’m sorry.»

Sumo stared at the red LED that kept blinking insanely, like Connor couldn’t find peace from the danger even in their home. He saw blue blood on his cheek, oozing slightly from a couple of wounds under the jacket, through the clothes. He knew why Connor’s hands could smell like copper, _like Hank,_ but what made him howl was the haunted look in android’s eyes, just like that look from a night three years ago that left his human almost completely broken.

Connor moved closer, sitting down and hugging Sumo so tightly it almost hurt. «I’m sorry, Sumo, I’m— I wan’t fast enough, he shouldn’t have protected me, I’m an android, they can— I can be _fixed,_ I’m not irreplac—»

Ah.

Sumo wanted to bite Connor for those last words, but instead he started licking the tears away, despite the weird taste and the awkward angle, ignoring the familiarity of this. Connor’s hands were clenching in his fur, like he was trying to find something solid to hold onto.

_I’m not irreplaceable._

_It should’ve been me, Sumo._

He bit Connor’s sleeve softly, tugging the android towards the couch. Maybe Connor was out of it, maybe he just decided to follow the warmth, but Sumo was able to make him lie down, climbing on top. Then, he just concentrated on the mechanical heartbeat, trying to forget his own painful one. The couch smelled like Hank, like _domestic not copper Hank_ , and even if a Connor couldn’t notice that, he calmed down bit by bit, breaths less shallow and eyes watery, not tearful.

«He’s—» Connor spoke, voice small and broken; Sumo patiently waited, «Hank’s in the OR, now. There was a shoot out, we weren’t prepared.»

Sumo huffed, hating the apologizing tone. His android and his human were much more alike than they could ever understand. He nuzzled Connor’s shoulder, earning a fragile smile.

«He told me to hide, since I’m still not issued a gun.» Sumo knew that wasn’t the reasoning behind Hank’s order, but Connor must be just as oblivious as humans. «They got him in the chest. There was so much blood, even after I did the first aid, he was still—» Connor exhaled through his teeth, hands hugging Sumo closer. «They are still hostile towards the androids, in the hospital, so I couldn’t stay. Officer Miller promised to call if anything happened.»

Sumo never got why people were against androids, especially after he met Connor. But he couldn’t do anything about it, besides watching the news about the revolution and massive panic. He was just glad that Connor stayed after all of that, because if he didn’t, Hank might’ve turned out an actual lost cause ( _please stop thinking about lost causes)._

They lay together, unable to fall asleep. Sumo watched Connor’s LED turn yellow, but it never went back to the usual calming blue.

Hank’s phone buzzed the familiar tune many hours later, just as the first pale sunbeams started coming through a window.

 

 

Not that Sumo expected to be let into the hospital (even though the whole _family members only_  policy did exist, and Sumo was such close family the doctors couldn’t probably comprehend; but then why was Hank allowed to visit Sumo in his hospital? the logic of the two-legged creatures, he’d never understand). But he _expected_ to be treated with respect, not shoved into the hands of this Miller guy (who smelled like hospital food, which ew). At least Miller talked to Connor like an equal, so Sumo _guessed_ he was alright. If he showered.

It all stopped mattering when he finally, _finally_ heard familiar steps.

«Jesus fucking Christ, Sumo, I’m not ready to return to the hospital before I even leave it.» Hank’s breathing was heavy like he had trouble fully using his lungs. Sumo pulled back a little, studying the crutches and bandages for a second, before returning to licking Hank’s face and hugging him and jumping a lot and possibly whining like a small puppy. He didn’t care. His human wasn’t _gone,_ he was allowed to freak out _._

Connor apparently disagreed with Sumo’s conclusion. «Lieutenant, I don’t suggest putting that much weight—»

«Shut it, Connor. You basically did the same to me an hour earlier, so don’t even try and pull this shit.» Hank smirked as Connor snapped his mouth shut, turning away.

Sumo snorted, looking between them curiously. Did they get it? Have they _actually_ sorted things out?

«Um. Uh.» Everyone turned towards Miller, who awkwardly waved his greetings. «Yep. Good to see you alive, lieutenant. I would hug you if I knew I wouldn’t get punched by you. Or Connor. Or your dog. Anyways, nice to have you back. Reed’s been unbearable, we need someone to kick his ass.»

«Yeah. Good to be back, I guess.» Hank gave a nod to Miller, apparently dismissing him, because the guy immediately started leaving, maybe wanting to get that shower at home or to run away from them all (both probably, poor guy). «Get in the car and let’s go home. I need to see my damned couch.»

Sumo watched from the front seat as Connor tried to help Hank with his crutches, suggesting one million things at a time and getting annoyed groans in response.

He wondered when Hank’s house became ‘ _home’_ to all of them.

—

Getting them together was the last part.

As it turned out, it wasn’t the hardest. After all, Connor was now occupying the couch fully, deciding that his help was needed all day long (Hank started arguing with that, before almost tripping on his crutches; Connor only raised an eyebrow).

But they didn’t freaking _notice._ Sumo stayed behind when Hank watched Connor moving in his kitchen, brows furrowed a little as if he couldn’t figure out how that was real. Sumo shook his head when Connor stared at Hank with burning warmth and smiled if human turned around. Sumo saw them touch hands, heard them banter, spotted them asleep near each other on the couch, one of them always moving a little closer.

And yet. Neither made a move.

Sumo wanted to give up, to whine aloud, to even talk to the angry neighbors’ cat about all this, if it helped. Maybe he was wrong (an insane thought, but still). Maybe two-legged creatures were just too damn blind for him to help. Maybe his plan wasn’t as bulletproof as he’d thought.

He decided he had one last thing to try.

Hank was lying on a couch, watching TV, while Connor was sitting in a kitchen, making a report and reading something on the touchpad.

So Sumo, knowing just how important Connor’s job was, didn’t think twice — he stole the touchpad from the android’s hands, running away as fast as possible. He was not actually a pup, despite what Connor whispered to him, half dazed with Sumo’s incredible charms. He was an old dog, a _retired_ one, and in no way _this_  was supposed to happen when his glory days were over — all the things that his body decided to remind him of just as he started running for the first time in _years_.

These  _damn_ _sacrifices_ he made for his family. They were just lucky enough to be worth it. 

«What are you—» Connor took off after him, making laps around the kitchen table. TV completely forgotten, Hank was laughing loudly, though mostly wheezing and coughing, making Sumo almost worry about his lungs and going to the hospital again. «Sumo!»

Sumo ran into the hall, Connor right behind him; freaking androids and their inability to tire. Coming to a halt beside a couch, he crouched a little, making Connor trip over him.

Then he just watched, proud with himself when heard the _oomph._

«Connor, godfuckin—» Were Hank’s first words when the android landed on him. After that he went silent, staring at Connor on top of him, who wasn’t moving, only opening his mouth, trying to say something (probably a suggestion).

«Hello, lieutenant.»

«Uh-huh. Really nice to see you this... close.» Connor blinked at Hank’s mouth, his LED turning yellow. He made an indistinct humming noise, licking his own lips, before returning his gaze towards Hank’s eyes. There was a pause, a mischievous moment, just like the one when Connor wanted to test blood using his mouth after explicit orders not to. Sumo held his breath.

«Is that a crutch or are you just happy to se—»

Hank cut him off by leaning in first, Connor making a light squeal at the sudden movement. He was frozen for a moment, and Sumo  _saw_ his human pulling away (he will bite the android for that later), before Connor closed his eyes, relaxing into a kiss and getting his hand tangled in Hank's hair.

Sumo gave himself a big pat on the head. He was amazing. An actual hero. The first real adult in the Anderson family with actual goals and responsibilities.

«I think your dog set us up, lieutenant.» Connor said, voice slightly breathless, when they broke apart. Looking at Sumo, who just stared back, daring to comment, Hank only nodded in agreement. «I suggest giving him some extra treats today.»

«Best suggestion I’ve got from you in a while.»

Sumo barked happily.

Perhaps humans and androids weren’t such a lost cause after all.

 

 

(that bedroom door _got_ fixed, didn’t it? Sumo wasn’t really willing to make another sacrifice in the near future)

**Author's Note:**

> y’all leaving nice comments making me feel feelings thnx!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Самый хороший мальчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668920) by [redshift (amerika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerika/pseuds/redshift)




End file.
